


Trombone Lesson

by DaleEarwicker46



Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [2]
Category: Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty
Genre: Ball Fondling, F/M, handjob, rimjob, rusty trombone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaleEarwicker46/pseuds/DaleEarwicker46
Summary: Mayor Snowball teaches Miguel the wonders of the 'Rusty Trombone'.
Relationships: Miguel (RBUK)/Mayor Snowball
Series: Sticky Mythlandian Fur [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937926
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Trombone Lesson

The Anubis Chihuahua was hanging out at Mayor Snowball's place. He was with her in her bedroom watching TV one day while his ma- *ahem* friend, Felicity was out running errands. After a certain incident involved tequila-infused takis (and burrito) party that turned into a circle-jerk convention. She didn't trust him to look after things after that, let alone be at her house by himself. So, she had the mayor of Catlantic City look after him.

So here he was, in bed next to the mayor, who wore a pink T-shirt and short-shorts, who was on the phone with Lady Catterly, bored right out of his mind. The YarnBall Channel playing on the flatscreen was at least something he could bear with for the time being. The cats in it scratching yarn balls in different ways is oddly satisfying. Now he knew why Felicity was so into it. He sat up now, now fully interested in the activities the cats were doing with the yarn.

Before the feline beside him gasping took his attention.

"No way, you actually did _that_ with him?!" She sat straight up, her red eyes widened and her yellow cheeks scarlet. Her paw was clamped over her mouth as she was stuck in place, nodding stiffly to what the aristocat was saying at the other side, that he couldn't hear.

"And you...down there when you did? Wow, what is it called?" Her eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets at this point. Miguel stared partially intrigued, whatever it is they're talking about, it must be something worth more than the Tv program. He scootched closer to the feline and listened in closely.

"The-the Rusty Trombone? Is, is that what it is? That sounds- oh my, I think I might just try it on Wags when he comes by later tod-." Miguel interrupted before she finished her sentence.

"Ooh, is Mayor Wags coming over? What are you two gonna do together? What's The Rusty Trombone? What're you and Lady Catterly taking about?" He asked excitedly, his tail wagging like crazy.

Mayor Snowball almost fell off the bed from the sudden intrusion in her personal space. She quickly regained composure and shot a glare at the puppy who scooted back a few inches, an apologetic smile stretching his muzzle. She luckily ended the conversation before the rude interruption.

"Firstly, yes. Secondly, it's none of your concern. And if I can answer the last two questions correctly, it's none of your business!" She snapped the last part. "You're to be outside as soon as he's here. Felicity should be there by then."

"B-but," Miguel stutters, "I just wanna know what this Rusty Trombone thing is. Is it something I can bury in my yard? Can I have it if you do?"

The mayor ignored him and changed the channel. What made it difficult to concentrate was the canine's unanswered question that hung in her mind. She crossed her legs, her tail swished around lazily as she thought.

_'What's the Rusty Trombone?'_

She knew the question wasn't leaving her head unless she answered it. A cat thing Snowball wished she didn't have. Which was the problem due to the fact that Miguel was too young to know about these kinds of things. Especially kinks, his one step into the adult world was through his romp with Felicity two weeks prior. She opened her mouth, but Miguel beat her to it. "Oh, I know! It's that thing where, uh, you know, you lick someone's butt and jerk them off at the same time. King Nacho texted me about it this morning. He said it was awesome and that I should try it sometime. I almost forgot."

She sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of her nose. That muscle-bound moron of an Anubis King couldn't keep his giant trap shut about anything, at least not to his descendant. fortunately, he didn't tell Mayor Wags about last night's events, otherwise, he'd be in her bedroom in a heartbeat.

"Well, yes. That is- er- what it is." She confirmed, cleaning off her glasses with her shirt. "Honestly, I don't see why your ancestor would think to fill your mind with such information when he should've let it wait until you were older."

"Hey, he's got a bit of a bragging streak when it comes to sex, bowling, consuming the world's spiciest taco, or sex again," Miguel explained. "He's super awesome at what he does as an Anubis King and all, but he needs to chill out with it sometimes. Plus, that mummy he has around at his place is starting to smell funny for some reason and he or one of those two dogs can be seen with him whenever Lady Catterly isn't around."

Snowball stared at him in disbelief. Surely, he doesn't mean to say that the one-and-only King Nacho is Bi, or gay. It clicked though since she only visited when she isn't busy with any events or meetings. Ever since his first girlfriend had passed away, he was all alone at his kingdom with no-one to spend time with, save for those two dogs, and a mummy that kept him company. And pretty sure *that* kind of company.

"That raises quite a few flags. But still, you shouldn't have to follow your ancestor's paw steps in 100% of everything he does, you know. And besides, if you're that curious about the rusty trombone, then I'm sure you'd like to see what it is and how it feels firsthand." She said, a small smirk on her face.

At hearing this, Miguel was starting to feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, curious. "I dunno. I only wanted to know what it was. But I'm sort of curious of what it feels like now."

The mayor grinned and scootched closer to the blue canine and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Oh don't be so nervous, I've read of how it's done a while ago. And don't worry, no one will have a reason to bother us at this time." She purred seductively into his ear. Her paw trailed down from caressing his chest fuzz to the hem of his shorts.

Miguel shivered at the contact and nodded silently. He inched to the center of the bed, Snowball following after.

"Ok, What do I do now?" He asked.

"Get on all fours and face that way with your rear up and towards me. I'll handle the rest." She answered, guiding him along the way.

He nodded and turned to face the collection of mouse-shaped pillows and rested his head on his folded arms and lifts his posterior up in front of Mayor Snowball, his tail wagged in anticipation. He panted softly, already knowing of what's coming.  
The yellow-furred feline hummed in approval to the canine's position. she reached forward and spread his legs apart slightly.

"Are you comfortable?" Snowball asked, gently kneading his rear with both paws. Miguel held down a gasp and nodded. She smiled and hooked two fingers beneath his underwear past his shorts and slowly pulled them down. Snowball was halfway through when she got a good look at the chihuahua's uncovered rump. It was round and curvy, his parted legs making them squish together. It seems he takes after King Nacho's thick ass as well.

Snowball purred in admiration and grabbed a handful of his ass, earning a tiny whimper from the blue canine. The feeling was as good as the view, it had the right amount of firmness mixed in with some softness thanks to the fur. She knew she was going to enjoy this and removes the shorts completely, throwing them aside.

She took a moment to admire the entirety of his attractive rear, along with his golfball-sized balls, before leaning in and pressing her nose against his anus. She took a small whiff and sighed heavenly. The thick musk of sweat, cum, and something he ate combined into one sweet scent was intoxicating. Now she knew why dogs partook in the activity of smelling each other's rears. She then swiped her tongue across his entrance and moaned in bliss. the tangy taste was as good as the smell.

"Ga-ah!"

Miguel yelped when he felt something rough, warm, and wet slide across his hole. The mayor licked again, dragging her sandpaper-like tongue around the ring of muscle, soaking it in her saliva. She reached down and started groping his furred sack. The blue pup let out a shaky moan when he felt his balls being fondled. His panting increased as his cock emerged from the sheath, leaking pre-cum. She squeezed the sack a little harder, gaining another moan from the puppy. The flavor of his hole tingling her taste buds enabled her to drive her tongue across his hole with more fervor.

"S-snowball...augh. Touch me down there, please." The canine groaned softly. Snowball knew what he meant by that and wrapped her paw his hard-on. She purred softly at the feeling of the canine's warm girth pulsating in her paw. She pulled back and gives a long lick from his balls to the top of his ass. The loud moan that came after motivated the mayor to ravage him even more. She plunged her tongue into the muscle, flitting it in and out.

"Grrr, yeah! Unh!"

She stroked his cock from tip to base, squeezing his furred sack and twisting the tip as she ate him out. The Anubis canine let out an ecstatic groan, his tail wagging like crazy.

"Please keep doing that! It feels so good!"

Snowball paused, her muzzle coated in saliva. "This?" She asked, her voice husky. She twisted the tip of his penis and lightly smacked his bubbly ass, making his cock twitch in her paw. His back arched as he let out what sounded like a low howl. She grinned and continued licking his entrance and was now stroking his cock faster at the tip. The canine's loud moans turned into groans as he felt something coming.

Mayor Snowball went even faster. She rimmed him deep and rapidly stroked his cock with both paws. Miguel closed his eyes, his orgasm coming closer and closer.

"I'm gonna c-cum. O-ogh fuuuuuck!"

"That's it, let it all out."

A final tongue swipe across his hole was enough to push him over the edge. Miguel's eyes roll up into his head as he moaned loud and blew his load. Several ropes of cum spewed onto the sheets, some coating the feline's fingers. She milked every drop out of him as she flicked her tongue over his hole.

When he was done, she gave his entrance one final swipe with her tongue before letting him fall to his side. While Snowball was satisfied with the lesson she gave Miguel, she was just as annoyed that he finished on her favorite blanket, even though she didn't think it through. Oh well. She slurped the cum off her fingers and lapped up the puddle from the sheets. She swilled the fluids around in her mouth and swallowed, purring in content to the taste.

"Damn, that was awesome." Miguel sighed, his cock retreating back into his sheath.

"Indeed it was. Now you know what it is and what it feels like." Snowball replied, flipping back her gray-purple hair before ordering strictly, "now hurry along and step outside now, Felicity will be here at any moment." The Anubis canine took a moment to shakily yank on his shorts before hugging the feline's leg tightly. She smiled sweetly and pet him on the head before shooing him out.

"Hey, Miguel!" Felicity said energetically. "How'd it go at Snowball's place? It wasn't too boring, was it?"

"Nah, it was pretty chill there." He answered, a grin plastered across his muzzle.

"Glad you did." She said as she turned and gestured to her back. "Hop on."

He leaped onto her and held tight as she took off to the sky towards home.

He's gotta tell King Nacho about this.

* * *

The Anubis ruler laid in bed with Lady Catterly by his side. This was their second round, which always wore King Nacho out the most. Before he nodded off to sleep, his phone buzzed. He reaches over, turns it on, and checks his inbox. He raised one of his eyebrows when he saw a message was from Miguel. Wondering what his descendent was texting him about at this time of night, he looks at the text message he was sent and gasped softly.

Miguel: I just got the Rusty Trombone from Mayor Snowball, and it was totes awesome! Might try with Felicity some time ;)

King Nacho was generally surprised, but at the same time, proud.

'That's my boy.'

**Author's Note:**

> If I didn't, who would have?


End file.
